My December
by Death x Berry
Summary: No matter how many times, she could never get him out of her thoughts. Now, with the battle at Helms Deep, will she accept that she loves him? Or will she perish, along with her race. One-Shot / AragornxOC Roughly based off of the LotR fic I am writting.


**Okay! I have been planning on writing a LotR fic for many years but haven't had the guts to start writing it this year. Here I give you a little taste of what is going to happen when I get to Helms Deep. I thought of posting the first chapter when I finished it, but decided to post a one-shot and see what you people think. Also, I shall leave a link to Lilium's necklace so you all know what it looks like. If you guys are confused about anything, just let me know. Course I won't give to much away for you will find out many things when I get The Fellowship of the Ring finished. Also the language that Lilium speaks is both Elvish and Latin. I shall explain why her and her kin speak this language later. Anyways, on with the story! c:**

**Lilium's Necklace :: fc01 . deviantart fs71 / f / 2012 / 346 / 6 / 5 / lifnirhmaal_by_lunarieen-d5nu85q .jpg (remove the spaces)**

* * *

She only stared at Aragorn as he walked towards her. She knew what he was going to say, but she wouldn't have any of it. She had run out of her room when she had heard Aragorn had returned back from the dead. She had only stood at a distance while Gimli and Legolas where talking with him. She only stood from a distance, for she did not want to make any more bridges with him to where she would have to break them. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Eowyn was going towards him but suddenly stopped. She knew the pain the girl must be feeling, but at the moment she didn't care. There were many things that were on her mind right now, and the Rohan woman wasn't one of them. Her gaze was soon stolen back towards Aragorn; she only stared at him and then turned her back towards him.

She headed towards her room and did not hear footsteps following her. Of course, she could never tell with him, since he is a Ranger. She never knew if he was following her or if he was simply next to her. Her senses have become blind to those around her when she fell in love with him. Yet when she first met him all those months ago before Elrond's meeting, those where the days where she wasn't as naïve as she is now. She hadn't noticed that she had arrived at her room and reached for the handle. Just as her hand reached the rusted metal, she felt another hand stopping her from opening the door. A slight tingle went up and down her spine at the contact and instantly knew who it was. She only turned her head slightly and saw part of him, but she didn't want to deal with him right now. 'Don't you need to see the king?' she asked. He only shook his head as if that didn't matter at the moment. She quickly removed her hand from under his and turned around to face him.

She was now able to see the damage done by the fall he had taken. Her gaze had looked at every inch of him, but it still lingered at his face. Seeing his brown hair wet from the river, but his blue eyes pierced hers. There was a reason why she loved him, but now all she felt was emptiness. 'That does not matter to me. Tell me, why are you avoiding me?' Aragorn questioned her. Her gaze only hardens as she shook her head.

'There is nothing that should concern you now Aragorn. Leave me.'

When she spoken those words, she could see that emotion of hurt and confusion in his eyes. The moment she said those words she instantly regretted them, but she was not going to just apologize and melt into his arms again. No, she needed to start relying on herself than others. It would only lead to her becoming weak and depending on others. How would her race think of her now, course there wasn't much hope left for her in the society of the dragons. She was a half-ling, a dragon that only had half the blood of a dragon and half the blood of another race. For her, it was mortal. She was half dragon and half mortal. The dragons where an immortal race and took pride in it, but now with her, they hated and feared her.

She turned her back to him and entered her room without another word. There she stayed till it was time to fight against the Uruk-hai. There wasn't much for her to do in her room. But right now, she needed to keep her mind busy with the time she has till the battle at Helms Deep started. Right now, she only hoped that her mind would be blank of anything thoughts, especially about Aragorn. Letting a sigh escape past her lips she started to sharpen her sword. Of all the battles that she has been in, the blade had dulled. Taking a smooth stone, she started with swift sharp moves making sure to sharpen the double-edged blade. She didn't know how long she was doing that, but it seemed like forever for her.

There was a great commotion going outside of her door. Curious on what was going on, she sheathed her sharpen blade and walked towards the door. Using her enhanced hearing, she could make out a few words. Apparently, from what she could gather, the Uruk-hai was upon them. She moved towards her bed and gathered her weapons. Her armor was in the armory since it had to be fixed. Her side was still sore from the ambush of the Wargs and Orcs back when they were heading towards Helms Deep.

She entered the room and saw all the boys and men of Rohan. Her eyes soften at the sight of them; they were farmers, not soldiers. She soon spotted Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn. Walking towards them, she heard Aragorn talking about the men and boys in the room. 'I agree they are too young to be part of a war. We do not train our hatchlings until they are at least one hundred years old. I fear for them,' she mumbled to the three alerting them of her presence. They only nodded in her direction and stood next to Gimli. She listened to Legolas and Aragorn speaking in Elvish, but she only listened. There was nothing that she needed to say to them. When Aragorn soon started to speak the common tongue, her eyes widen. There were some reasons why the two were speaking in Elvish.

As he walked off, she followed. Legolas had the same idea, but was stopped by Gimli. She was grateful for the dwarf's intervene; this was a matter that she needed to deal with alone with him. She followed him till he was outside. Sitting down next to him, she laid her head on his shoulder. Though she did not want to get attached to him, her heart was telling her yes while her mind told her no. It was an internal battle that she didn't know she could win. She removed her head when he spoke to a boy. Seeing the frighten boy, she offered him a smile. She looked around and didn't pay attention to the conversation between the too.

'There is always hope.'

When she heard these words spoken by Aragorn, her eyes watered. For her, there always seemed to be no hope, even for her people. When the boy left with his sword, Aragorn looked at her as if wanting her to follow him. Which she did, and found out that they were heading towards the armory. She was handed her armor that was fixed and thanked the boy that had brought it to her. She saw fear in his eyes of the battle that is to come. She placed her armor down and walked back towards the boy. 'There are many things that are to be feared, but fearing of not lasting the night is not one of them. If it makes you feel better, I will try and stay near you at all times.' When she spoke these words, light had started to return in his eyes. A small smile graced her lips as she ruffled the boy's hair and sent him off.

'You are great with children.'

'I do not know what you mean Aragorn.'

She felt arms around her waist and a head on her shoulder. She instantly knew who it was, but didn't lean up against him. She felt him remove himself from her since he did not get a reaction from her and sighed. There were many things that she loved and he was one of them, but she couldn't fully love him anymore. 'As of late you have seemed to ignore me, it worries me to see you like this,' he said in a soft voice as she walked back towards her armor. She stopped what she was doing and let a sigh escape past her lips. There were many things on her mind and having him here questioning her was one thing she didn't want at all. So many thoughts went through her head as she tried to decide what to answer.

'You can't even begin to imagine what I am going through Aragorn. There are things in my race that forbid us,' she softly replied as she gathered her things and headed behind the screen that was in the room. She was thankful for it, this way she didn't have to feel the presence of Aragorn. As she changed, she heard Legolas and Gimli entering the room. She paid them no mind when she heard two horns go off. One she instantly recognizes, but the other, she knew it was not of Orcs but of another race. She had to surpass a laugh from escaping past her lips as she walked out from behind the screen. Listening to Legolas stating the obvious was one thing that humored her. Giving the elf and dwarf a nod of hello, the four walked out towards where they heard the horns are blown.

'Mae govannen, Haldir.' (**Welcome, Haldir.**)

She heard Aragorn speaking to the elf, but her eyes where trained on her cousin as she stood next to Theoden. Her cousin, a woman to be feared, was standing right next to Haldir.

'Tell me Lilium, how long has it been since we have last seen each other?'

'Far too long Eous, far too long.'

The two smiled at each other and embraced. Ever since she was summoned to Rivendell, Lilium hadn't seen her cousin all these months. The time spent apart has left her very confused, because the way she saw Eous and Haldir look at each other, something was off. Shrugging it off for now, she faced the now confused king of Rohan. 'Once, long ago man and dragon had made a bond and now we are here to remember that bond that was formed,' Eous explained. She nodded in agreement with her cousin. Soon, the group moved towards the great hall to discuss where the dragons and elves would be placed.

* * *

It had taken them most of the time, but as soon as the plans were made, everyone got ready for their positions. Lilium looked up towards Eous, who was standing next to Theoden. It was agreed that half of the dragons would stay in the keep just in case the Uruk-hai ever got that far. While the other half of the dragons where out and placed in odd spots. There had only been two thousand dragons, not man against ten thousand of Uruk-hai. The one thousand that was out of the keep, she was in charge of while Eous was in charge of the other thousand that was inside the keep. Their plan was simple, kill as many as you can and make sure not to get killed.

The ways of the dragons while at war are slightly different. There are to be two Captains while only one General, and their king's heir is the General. The girls have always respected the prince, but since he was still inexperience on the battle field, they out rule him when it comes to these type of matters. She looked over the battlefield as the Uruk-hai approached Helms Deep. There was soon a crack of thunder and rain started to fall. There was that sound of the rain hitting metal. Soon, Aragorn's voice could be heard and she knew it was her que to talk with the dragons.

'Nunquam misericordiam cum illis! Nemo enim ostendam tibi.' (**Never show mercy to them! For they shall show you none.**)

The dragons only stood still and those who were archers brought out their bows and notched an arrow. An arrow was soon released and the battle had begun.

* * *

Lilium's heart leaped as she looked through the dead bodies of her race. She has seen Haldir and Eous killed by Uruk-hai during the battle. Her heart has sunk when she was nearly killed, but here she was standing and breathing while most of her kin was dead. She needed to get clean, but found no strength to even do that. It was a bit past dawn, and Theoden was planning on riding towards Isengard. She walked up the steps only to be stopped by Aragorn. The two shared a quick glance; soon Aragorn let her pass and followed her to her room. He waited outside while she changed into fresh clothing.

She opened the door and saw that he was still there. Knowing that the inevitable would come, she let him in. The two stood in silence for what seemed like hours to her. The silence was broken when Aragorn began to speak.

'Earlier, you said I wouldn't understand. I think I do now,' Aragorn said while turning towards Lilium. He had had his back towards her during those moments of silence, and she still wished there was silence. 'How Aragorn? Explain to me that,' she replied back as she stepped back when he took a step forward. This continued on till the back of her legs hit the small bed that was in the room. She immediately sat down and Aragorn kneeled in front of her.

'You were afraid of being heartbroken again.' His soft voice came as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. One had escaped and Aragorn brushed it away. Feeling his callused hands on her face again brought back memories that she thought that she had burned long ago. 'How can you be certain?' As she spoke, her voice cracked. She wasn't one to show this type of weakness. She was one to show she was strong and didn't have any weaknesses. But that was just a façade to keep the soldiers under her command hopeful and fearless. Now, for Aragorn to break through those walls, all she could do is cry.

She didn't realize that she had her gaze upon the ground when she felt a hand under her chin. Her gaze soon shifted towards Aragorn and noticed that he was closer than before. As he drew nearer, she felt herself being pulled towards him. Just as they were centimeters apart, her eyes fluttered closed and felt Aragorn press his lip on hers. In her whole entire life, she had never felt loved like what Aragorn was giving her. All too soon he pulled away from her. Maybe it wasn't a mistake for her falling in love with him. Maybe, for once in her life, she had made the right choice.

She looked him in the eyes and finally realized that all this time he had loved her. Reaching back, her hand found the clasp that kept her necklace around her neck. Undoing the clasp, she removed it from her neck and placed it around Aragorn's neck. He gave her a questioning look, but she only shook her head. Placing her hand over his heart, she moved her head till her lips where just near his left ear.

'Annon gûr nîn angina.' (**I give you my heart.**)


End file.
